Seventeen Ain't So Sweet
by Addy Goode
Summary: Summary Inside...New version of Everything Happens For A Reason..Disclaimer: I do not own GG Series. Ally Carter does. Rated T
1. Summary

**So I redid Everything Happens For A Reason. I have a new title and plot line for it =] **

Cammie was ready for her perfect junior year to start at Blackthorne Senior High School

She was ready for the perfect grades, the social life you could dream of, the accomplishment of going to state for soccer, hockey and track, the dates with the hot boyfriend, Josh Abrams, the sleepovers with the best friends, Macey, Bex and Liz and not to mention the quality time with the twin brother, Grant.

What she wasn't ready for though was the news of her parents saying that the Goode's were moving to Roseville. She most certainly was not ready to have to face the youngest one, Zach Goode, the nerdy, pimpled, brace face, short, chubby kid who use to torment her with Grant.

She wasn't ready for the Goode's to arrive even though they did. She wasn't ready for the reunion dinner that they were having, even though she had to be there. She especially wasn't ready for Zach walking through the door looking like a Greek God instead of the nerdy little boy he use to be.

Now she felt like she wasn't ready for her junior year either.

Will Cammie be able to handle all the new things that she hadn't planned for during her junior year? Will she be able to handle all the girls throwing themselves at Zach or will she start to get jealous even though she's dating Josh? Will Cammie still have the perfect year that she had hoped for?

**Review to let me know if you like the new summary that I have for the story and want me to continue and if not then I'll just keep going with the old one. **


	2. Chapter 1

**So I was told in a review that I am copying someone with this story. If I am, I apologize. I didn't know there was out there like this already. I thought my first version was the only one, but I guess not. So to whoever I "copied" this idea from. I apologize, but I can promise you that I will make this as different from yours as possible to whoever you are. Once again. I am sorry. **

**Chapter One: Oh Sweet Summer Time**

_Two weeks until perfect, flawless junior year of high school began. Two weeks until I'd start my hardest classes that I've ever taken. Two weeks until I get to play my first soccer game of the season and really begin my captainship. Two weeks until I get to hold hands with my wonderful boyfriend, Josh Abrams as we walk into Gallagher High as the perfect couple. Two weeks until the best year of my life starts._

Today was beach day with the best friends and our boyfriends. I was so excited for today. I was going to be able to relax with having to worry about getting things done for my upcoming school and I didn't have to worry about soccer practice. Today was going to be a good day.

I pulled into the large parking lot of Virginia Beach to see there was parking space between my twin brother, Grant's, truck and my best friend, Macey's, convertible. I parked my car between the two. I grabbed my tote bag filled with my cell phone, Ipod, wallet, the book I'm currently reading which is _Heist Society by Ally Carter, _and a few snacks with a bottle of water.

I took off my sandals before I stepped into the warm, soft sand. I loved the feeling of sand when you first step on it. It feels so relaxing.

I continued to walk down the beach when I spotted my best friends, Macey, Bex and Liz laying down on towels, trying to catch a tan while the boyfriends were playing an intense game of volleyball. I smiled. My friends are the greatest.

"Cammie baby!" Bex waved me over to where they were sitting.

I walked over to where they were and laid my towel next to theirs, "Hey guys. Nice day to be at the beach huh?"

"Oh yeah." Macey slid her sunglasses up, "Why didn't you show up right away with Josh?"

"I had to work." I groaned, "Not my fault my boss likes to make me work everyday after soccer practice."

"You need a new job." Liz pointed out, "You really shouldn't be working for your step dad."

"Yeah I know." I sighed, "But Joe's a good boss."

"Yeah you do make good money and you get off whenever the hell you do!" Bex sounded jealous.

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes. I had a feeling I knew who it was, "Grant?"

"How the hell did you know?" Grant pulled his hands out of my face. "Umm because you do it all the time." I laughed.

"Oh." was all he said.

"My baby!" I turned to see my wonderful, amazing boyfriend, Josh Abrams walking towards me.

I smiled, "Hey sweetie." I kissed him the cheek when he approached me.

"Happy Anniversary." he pulled out a small box out of his bag.

Today was our two year anniversary. I can't believe that it's already been two years with him. It's been wonderful and he is everything I could ask for in a guy.

I grabbed the box from him and opened it to find a ring with a pink stone in the shape of a heart, "Josh." I started to tear up, "I don't know what to say."

Josh pulled me in for one the most passionate kisses that we've ever had.

"Ew!" Grant sounded like a little kid, "Stop it! I do not need to see my little sister making out with her boyfriend."

I blushed, "Then you don't need to make out with Bex in front of me."

"We don't do that!" Bex butted in.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

Bex rolled her eyes, "Whatever Cammie."

Out of no where the guys picked up their girlfriends and started to run towards the water.

"Don't even think of it guys!" Liz shouted.

"Seriously!" I shouted, "This will not end well!""Nick if you ruin my hair, you'll regret it." Macey narrowed her eyes at him.

The guys ignored us though because next thing I know, Macey, Bex, Liz and I were being thrown in the water.

"You assholes!" Bex got up and started to chase the boys.

"Well this should be interesting." Liz laughed.

"They are so dead." Macey glared at Nick who was smiling at her. She obviously did not care how cute his smile was because she had the look 'You better run' written all over her face. She charged at Nick and he didn't react quick enough so he was down for the count.

Bex, on the other hand, was still chasing after the other boys.

"Go get them Bex!" I cheered her on as I got a look from Josh, "You shouldn't have made her mad!" I shouted.

Josh's eyes begged me to help, but I was finding this to darn funny that I just let it happen.

Bex finally got Grant and had him in a choke hold. Damn was Bex strong.

"Next time don't throw me in the water and we won't have a problem." she finally let go of Grant, who was gasping for air.

Liz and I started to burst out laughing.

"You guys are idiots." Liz laughed.

"Be nice." Jonas pouted.

"Only if you do too." Liz shot back.

"Is everything okay between you two?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything is just fine." Liz muttered.

"Okay seriously what the hell is wrong with you two?" I demanded to know, "You two never fight and it's really weird that you are."

"I forgot out two and a half year anniversary last week." Jonas finally said.

"That's all?" I cocked an eyebrow, "You two are fighting over that?"

"It's a big deal to me!" Liz shouted.

"Liz quick freaking out over it." Macey butted in, "Two and a half years isn't as big as two or three years. It's only a half."

Liz stayed silent and we knew that Macey had her.

"I am really sorry that I forgot Liz, but its not that big of a deal to me as it would be if we celebrated our two or three year together." Jonas grabbed her hand and kissed it. He was cute like that. Sometimes I wish Josh was.

"Its okay." Liz grabbed Jonas's face and kissed him hard.

"Please stop with the PDA." Macey begged as she handed Nick, her boyfriend, a tube of sunscreen to put on her back, "Will you please put some on me?" She pouted.

"Okay." Nick kissed her on the cheek.

"Enough with the PDA." Liz mocked her. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Watch it."

We all just laughed because we knew Macey wouldn't do anything to hurt Liz. Liz was to fragile and none of wanted to hurt her physically or mentally.

"Let's go play a game of beach volleyball." Grant suggested.

"Yes!" I agreed, getting up off of my towel, "Beach volleyball sounds like a good time."

"Fine." Macey and Bex sighed. I'm guessing that they both just wanted to spend a nice day at the beach being able to relax and get some sun while the boys played volleyball.

We spilt up into two teams and started to play.

This was a perfect ending to the perfect beginning of junior year.

**Review to let me know what you think. Also I know its not that much different from the other first chapter, but I do promise you that the next chapter will be longer and different! Peace out =] **


End file.
